Gona89
|Imagen = Youtube profile (3).png |Nombre real = Gonzalo |Canal = |Nacimiento = 14 de septiembre de 1989 ( ) |Nacionalidad = 20px Española |Redes sociales = 28px|link=http://www.facebook.com/GonaInLiveOficial/|Página de Facebook 28px|link=https://twitter.com/GonaInLive|Perfil de Twitter 28px|link=https://www.instagram.com/gonaoficial/|Cuenta de Instagram |Clasificación = Gamer y Vlogger |Suscriptores = +3.000.000 |Vídeos = +4.200 |Inicio = 19/10/2006 |Primer vídeo = GOW 3 - Partida completa sin renderizar -QualityTest- |Vídeo popular = [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cEr5aazty2M Draw My Life - Gona]}} Gonzalo, mejor conocido en YouTube como Gona89, Gona In Live o simplemente Gona, es un Youtuber de nacionalidad española que actualmente reside en la ciudad de Madrid. Sobre él y contenido Gonzalo nació el 14 de septiembre de 1989. Cuenta actualmente con 3.000.000 de suscriptores y más de 900 millones de reproducciones en sus más de 4 mil vídeos publicados en la plataforma. El 22 de marzo del 2016, sacó su primer libro llamado Hoy Somos Detectives, el cuenta que empezó a planearlo 1 año y medio antes de su estreno, se inspiró en este tema de los detectives debido a que le gustaría saber que se siente ser uno de ellos, como en las películas. Tiempo después, escribe su nuevo libro Hoy Somos Viajeros en el Tiempo que salio el 24 de octubre del 2017. thumb|Rostro de Gona89.|235x235px Ha hecho firmas de su libro en Madrid y Barcelona y próximamente en una nueva ciudad aún por confirmar. Actualmente está haciendo directos en su página de Facebook. Horarios: España: 17:00; Argentina, Chile, Uruguay: 12:00; México, Colombia, Perú, Ecuador: 10:00; Venezuela: 10:30; Bolivia, Paraguay: 11:00. Amigos y Compañeros de YouTube: *Luh (Íntimos amigos). *ElRichMC (algunos vídeos). *Sarinha (Íntimos amigos)-(actualmente ya no graban). *Macundra (algunos vídeos). *Exo (Íntimos amigos)-(actualmente ya no graban). *Lady Boss (Algunos vídeos). *VEGETTA777 (Algunos vídeos). *DSimphony (Algunos vídeos). *MYM ALK4PON3 (Algunos vídeos). *Rabahrex (Algunos vídeos). *Andrei2589 (Algunos vídeos). *DeiGamer (Según él ya grabarán juntos). *KillerCreeper55 (Equipo de Gona en la T1 UHC). *Exterminador_5 (Rubik) (Equipo de Gona en la T1 y T2 UHC). *ZadyOne (Equipo de Gona en la T4) (UHC). *HectorElCrack (Entrevista). Series *Papers Please *Evolve *Happy wars *Murder Soul Suspect *Soy Un Astronauta (Space Engineers) *Gears Of War 3 *HOlA 4 VECES *TUMADRE89 in livestream *Deadlight *A Prueba De Bloques *Assassin's Creed 3 *Far Cry 3 (Y uno de Far Cry Blood Dragon) *Hitman Absolution (No finalizado) *Sky Block (con iLuh) *The Walking Dead Survival Instint *Slender The arrival *I Am Alive *Sky Grid 360 *Ant Farm El Hormiguero (con Luh) *Little INFERNO *State Of Decay *UHC (ULTRA HARDCOREr) T1, T2 y T4 (No participo en la T3) *UnderGround Survival 360 *Cube World *Que Te Apuestas (Con Luh) *Hardcore 360 (T1 y T2) *The SandBox *CrackDown (un solo vídeo con Luh) *SkySaga *Magicite (Con iLuh) *Los Sims 4 *The Binding Of Isaac : Rebirth *Rock Of Ages *Build Battle (Minecraft con Luh) *The Forest *The Amazing Spiderman *Red Dead Redemption *How To Survive *Plantas Contra Zombies Garden Warfare *Minecraft (A lo que va enfocado su canal: Mapas, Minijuegos, etc...) *Pixel Piracy *Eden Survival (Con iLuh) *Minecraft: El Cerdo Y El Vagabundo (Con Sarinha_3) *Dead Island *Dominando Mordor (T1, T2, T3) *Dead Rising 3 (Dead Rising 2 con Luh) *Randal Monday's (En el cual tiene el mismo tipo de ilusracion que en sus libros) *Las Cumbres de GonaRich (Con su amigo ElRichMC - Minecraft Técnico, PvP & CTMs) *Stranded Deep (Temporada 1) *Game Dev Tycoon *Human Resource Machine *Ben And Ed *Dark Echo *The Room l *The Room ll *I'm a bread. *World Of Goo *Reigns *Minecraft: Skylands (Serie de Mod's con Sara) *Don't Touch Anything *Don't Touch Anything 3D *Ben And Ed 2: Blood Party *Beat Cop *Minecraft: Pokémon Gonuh (con Luh) *Move or Die *Minecraft: Heroes Evolution (con Luh) *Deponia *Minecraft: Lunha (Serie de Mod's con Luh) *We Were Here Too (Miniserie con Luh) *Kindergarten *Zombie Night Terror *La venganza de Johnny Bonasera *La venganza de Johnny Bonasera 2 *La venganza de Johnny Bonasera 3 *Kick The Buddy *Stranded Deep (Temporada 2) *Rocket League *Friday the 13th: Killer Puzzle *Stay *Out of the Box *Slime Rancher *Stranded Deep 2018 (Temporada 3) *The Sexy Brutale *10 Fotos que hay que mirar 2 veces 2017 *10 Fotos que hay que mirar 2 veces 2018 *Do Not Feed The Monkey's *Happy Room *Tangle Tower *Thief Simulator 2019 *Minecraft: Elitecraft Series activas *Los Juegos de Gona *Rocket League *Tricky Towers *Ultimate Chicken Horse (con Luh) *Vlogs (distintos contenidos) *Do Not Feed The Monkey's *Happy Room *La venganza de Johnny Bonasera 3 *Kindergarten 2 *Tangle Tower *Thief Simulator 2019 *Minecraft: Elitecraft Series temporalmente suspendidas *The Sexy Brutale *Kick The Buddy *Friday the 13th: Killer Puzzle *Slime Rancher *10 Fotos que hay que mirar dos veces *Mapas De Aventuras *Muestranos Tu Casa *Semilla/Seed *SkySaga *Tu Pixel Art *SubMundo (Xbox 360 con subs) *Megaconstrucciones *Free Runner *Trolling *Crafteadores de mitos *Evolve *GTA V *Kitty Powers Match Maker *Minecraft: Sky Wars / Sky Wars Team Series canceladas *Golf With Friends *Trove *Hitman Absolution *Pixel Piracy *The Wolf Among Us *Historia Sin Fin (Grand Theft Auto V) *Human Resource Machine *Jotun *Stranded Deep 2018 (Temporada 3) Curiosidades *Su color favorito es el verde. *Tiene una obsesión con las mujeres Pelirrojas. *Tiene alergia a los gatos. *Tiene una manía de tener siempre las manos limpias. *Le gusta la playa pero no le gusta la arena que hay. *La saga de videojuegos que más le ha gustado es Assassin's Creed. *Su coche favorito es un Mustang negro. *Vive con sus padres a las afueras de la ciudad de Madrid. *Antes de probar Minecraft pensó que no le iba a gustar, y ahora es de los que más sube en su canal. *No juega a juegos de terror como "Slender The Arrival" o "Five Nights at Freddy's", pues según a afirmado, le dan mucho miedo. *No le gustan los relojes y nunca usa uno. Categoría:Youtuber Categoría:Youtubers de España Categoría:Gamer Categoría:Minecraft Categoría:Hombre Categoría:Nacidos en 1989